


Moonset

by nightsstarr



Series: Lupine Moon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Hand Jobs, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsstarr/pseuds/nightsstarr
Summary: Totally overwhelmed by the events of the full moon, Annette and Felix finally act on their pent-up feelings. But Felix's life is driven by the moon's phases, and Annette Dominic is brighter than the sun.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Lupine Moon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708300
Comments: 17
Kudos: 45





	Moonset

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly relates to my fic Moonlight, as it takes place immediately at the end of that fic. That being said, most of it is PWP, so you can just go ahead and read it on its own if that's the content you're looking for. You'll just be lost for last section, after the smut is done lol.
> 
> Anyway, this is baby's first PWP content so. Idk. Keep that in mind maybe? Thanks to @roxyryoko and Rose as usual for looking this over for me 🥰

Felix pushed Annette into a room at the end of a labyrinth of halls, and he shut the door behind them quickly.

Adrenaline was surging through Annette--she couldn't quite believe that she was still alive. She couldn’t believe that Felix kissed her. The chain was gone, but she could still feel it on her wrists, the angry red line throbbing on her skin. 

Felix ran his fingers through his hair to shake away the powdery snow that was slowly melting, and somehow Annette found this to be the single sexiest gesture she'd ever seen a man perform.

She  _ leaped _ on him, trying to connect their mouths before Felix even wrapped his arms around her. His hair fell onto her face, and it was cold and damp from melted snow. 

“Annette,” he said as he raised his fingers to her cheek, and his voice was so low and gravelly that her stomach flipped.

Perhaps he had something to say, but Annette was so full of lightning and desire that she didn’t care much. She pushed him backward until his legs connected with his bed, and she gave him a shove, which he allowed to knock him onto the mattress. Some instinct deep, deep inside of her was flaring to life, and she wanted to hike up her skirt and climb onto his lap. 

And she  _ would. _

But first, his swords were laying awkwardly against the matress, pressing into Felix's hip as the angle didn't agree with their purposes.

She reached for the sword belt and unclasped it, and Felix pushed it over the side of the bed unceremoniously as he reached for Annette.

He pulled her by the back of her knee onto the mattress, over his lap, and as he pulled her he slipped a hand beneath her skirts. She groaned as he squeezed her rear, and he took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, not seeming to care that she was new to this sort of thing, expecting her to catch up and respond.

She leaned on him for a moment, overwhelmed, and Felix began trailing his other hand up her knee, toward her thigh, and the feeling of his cold fingers through her tights made her shiver.

She broke their kiss with an indignant squeak, and she pushed him back once again. He let himself fall back onto his elbows and Annette clambered on his lap. He hissed as she dropped her weight onto him, onto a particular  _ spot _ that she could feel through the layers he wore. He took hold of her hips and jostled her on his lap, trying to get her into the most comfortable position for him while also rolling his hips against her. 

Her face was hot and it occurred to her that she was still wearing her capelet. She straightened her spine and unclasped it, and as she shook it off her shoulders Felix's hands slid from her hips to her waist. 

Felix’s black turtleneck that he wore beneath his jacket, which had been abandoned at the door of the room in a heap, was thick and lined with a thick material. Possibly leather? She bit her lip playfully as she slipped her fingers beneath the hem, and-- _ Seiros. _ He was  _ muscular, _ she knew he would be but… 

He made a soft sound in his throat that Annette thought may have been a chuckle, and she scowled at him. 

_ “What?” _ she demanded huffily, leaning away from him. 

“Nothing,” he said quickly, and he didn’t  _ look _ like he was laughing at her, but then, he usually didn’t. Wordlessly, he pulled his shirt up at the back, then pulled it over his head in a fluid movement that Annette had to admit left her a little flustered. 

He was muscular but not bulky, which probably only contributed to his quickness. She shifted closer to him and pressed a light kiss against his lips, running her hands against his arms as she did. Without his usual long sleeves covering his arms she could feel his muscles relaxing and contracting beneath her fingers, and without meaning to, she sighed against his mouth. 

She broke the kiss and trailed her lips over Felix’s jaw--he must have shaved since yesterday, since the stubble she noted then was absent--and she trailed her lips down his neck. A soft puff of his breath brushed against her skin when she passed over a particularly sensitive spot.

He trailed his fingers from where they were tangled in Annette’s hair down her back, and he pulled her hips against his suddenly, urging her to press into him as she straddled him. She looked up at him curiously and he leaned down to her to catch her lips in another kiss. Almost automatically, she brought her hands together at the back of his neck--evidently, this was his plan. 

With his hands pressing into her hips, Felix suddenly rolled them so that he was leaning over her, and Annette hardly had time to adjust to her new position beneath him when he reached his hands beneath her skirt and felt around for the waistband of her tights. Obediently she tilted her hips upward to allow him to remove them, and he trailed his fingers over as much of her skin as he could. His hands were warm now, and she looked up at him through heavy eyelids as she focused on his fingers on her skin, at her thighs, at the backs of her knees, at her calves. He discarded her tights over the side of the bed. 

She could already feel how wet she was, how desperately she wanted him inside of her, and she spread her legs open now that the tights were gone. 

“Felix,” she murmured, and it shocked her to hear how foreign her voice sounded to her own ears, how soft and desperate and  _ wanting. _

She could hear the breath leave his lungs, and she wondered curiously what sort of effect her voice like that had on him. 

He reached for her waist to loosen the corset of her dress. He didn’t pull it off right away, and instead he reached for the turquoise sweater she wore beneath it and pulled that over her head, making a  _ mess _ of her hair as he did so. 

She squeaked at him indignantly, but his eyes were fixed on her chest, greedily swooping over her collarbones and down to the curve of her breasts against the now too-loose material of her dress. 

Felix’s eyes were dark, the amber tone of his irises swallowed by the eager blackness of his hungry pupils, framed by delicate eyelashes that gave way to the sharp angles of his face. She reached up for his face, and as she did he took hold of her forearm and pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist. He leaned forward to kiss her forearm, then the inside of her elbow, then her newly bare shoulder. His mouth was hot against her cool skin, and when he reached the sensitive spot where her shoulder gave way to the slope of her neck, he sucked hard, until his teeth met her skin. 

She gasped and buried her hand in his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp, unsure if she wanted to press him into her skin or push him away. 

He trailed his tongue over her clavicle, his breath soft against her, contrasting with his hand which was holding her arm against the bed tightly. He placed another sucking kiss against the hollow of her throat, then trailed his tongue down until he met the fabric of her dress.

Annette felt her face burn, and he hesitated for one moment before releasing her arm and pulling the fabric down, and her chest was suddenly naked as her dress bunched at her hips. 

The moon was shining through the window, and Annette felt so exposed, and she knew how pale she must look under the harsh moonlight. 

She felt a twitch against her inner thigh and she rolled her hips toward it, making Felix growl.

“Ah… fuck,” he muttered, and he reached a hand up to her breast. Annette never knew her face could be so warm. He was blushing, too, and his pink cheeks and intent gaze only made her warmer. “Annette, you’re so… damn... beautiful.“

She moaned in reply as his callused fingers teased her nipple, and he deliberately rolled his hips against her spread legs. She could feel him, pressing against the thin material of her panties, and she tried to feel blindly for his belt to do away with his pants. 

“Impatient,” he admonished her, but he let her get his belt open before swatting her hands away to bend over her torso and press open mouthed kisses over the soft skin of her breasts. He ran his thumb over her nipple before following it with his tongue, and Annette arched her spine eagerly against his mouth. 

“Goddess,” she gasped, and she rolled her hips in desperate circles against him. 

A hand at her hip halted her motions and pushed her into the mattress. 

“Felix,” she whined, and he dropped his mouth to her stomach, pushing her dress down as he laved kisses over her skin.

He removed his hand from her hip and let her help him push her dress down. He moved away to pull it away from her ankles and Annette pushed onto her elbows to fumble with his pants. 

He lifted his hips to help her free him of his clothes, and Annette placed her hand over his hard cock as soon as it was free. Her heart was beating wildly, and she looked into his eyes as she brushed her hand over it softly, trying to gauge from his reaction what sort of things she should be doing. The head of it was leaking, and he hissed as she trailed her fingers over it, and down slowly over the shaft, to the base, where she fisted it and brought her hand up to the top. He groaned, and dropped his head down and squeezed his eyes shut, and her breath caught at the sight. 

She repeated the action, and his cock twitched in her hand, and her heart picked up its pace slowly.. She wasn’t exactly experienced with things like this, but it was easy enough to gauge his reactions and adjust accordingly. She  _ liked _ the small noises he made, the sharp breaths, the strangled curses, the way he canted his hips toward her when she’d done something particularly good. She leaned forward to kiss his chest, but he tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her head away from him.

“Stop,” he said, his voice breathy. 

“Oh.” she said, and she lifted her hand away from him. “I--was doing something  _ wrong?” _

“Fuck,” he swore.  _ “No. _ I just--I want--I don’t want too much of that. I’d rather… If you do that I won’t..."

Understanding swept over her, and she nodded, pressing her lips together as the spot between her legs throbbed.

He coaxed her into leaning back, and she propped herself on her elbows as he finished getting his pants off the rest of the way. The only item of clothing left between the two of them were her panties, and her heart twinged as he swept his eyes over her. 

He rested his hand on her knee and he trailed it upward, and she knew what he was going to do and she couldn’t hold his gaze. 

“Annette,” he murmured as his fingers grazed her inner thigh. “You’re  _ wet.”  _

She looked up at him shyly, unsure of what to say. He slid her panties down and his hand was on her, firm and warm and she curled her fingers into his duvet as he slipped a finger inside of her. 

His bangs had fallen in front of his eyes, but he was looking down at her, his eyes so dark as the moon illuminated her bare skin, and he took a shaky breath as he slipped another finger inside of her. 

“Oh… Felix,” she hummed, and she adjusted her hips as he thrust into her with his fingers. He adjusted his hand so that he was rubbing against her clit, too, and electricity zapped through her lower belly, pooling there with the liquid heat the bloomed with each brush of his fingers against her.

She could easily come undone this way. 

She had just gotten into a rhythm of tilting her hips up into his hand when he pulled back. 

Tilting her head onto her shoulder and fixing him with a look she hoped was at least a little bit attractive, she whined, “Felix.”

“Just wait a second,” he said, and he was panting and she pouted at him. "M-maybe we should… wait," he said in a shaky voice.

Annette pushed herself onto her elbows, her ears ringing in the silence that stretched between them.  _ "What?"  _ she demanded, her tongue fuzzy and head bleary from their previous activities.

"Just because--" he began, but she interrupted him. 

"I-- _ you _ brought me here.  _ You  _ kissed  _ me!  _ While I was chained up!" she shouted, flabbergasted at his sudden change in demeanor.

"I  _ know,"  _ he said hotly, defensively. "I wasn't--wasn't thinking. Maybe it's too much. We shouldn't--if you're not  _ sure _ I wouldn't--"

"You don't want this now because you don't think I'm sure?" she repeated, confused. Was she not… enthusiastic enough? Did Felix think she wasn't  _ able  _ to make a decision like that?

Either way, she was offended.

And she'd make him regret thinking that.

"Can you  _ just--" _ She pulled him over her by his forearms, and it was a little annoying that she was so insulted and she still wanted him so desperately.

He was leaning over her, and she positioned him by guiding his torso with her knees as she looked up at him. In the moonlight, silvery scars contrasted against pale skin. She wanted to run her tongue over all of them.

Another time, perhaps. 

"I'm just saying," he mumbled, and he was breathing hard, his muscular chest expanding as it rose, shadows shifting over his clavicles and the hollow of his throat.

Maybe, a month ago, he would've sort of had a point. Annette always thought the first time she'd have sex would be on her wedding day. But what the hell? She could've been very, very dead right now, or some mindless monster. But instead she was here, very naked and exposed to him and very in the mood to  _ be alive  _ and  _ have sex. _

She reached a hand between their hips and ran her hand up his throbbing cock to position it between her legs and she ground against it, holding it in place. His hips weren't low enough against her for her to take him inside like this, but she could grind the head of his cock against her clit all night and be--well, not  _ satisfied,  _ but it was better than nothing. Marginally.

Felix's arm was shaking as he held himself above her, and Annette panted against the electricity pooling between her legs, coiling around her spine in sparks, lighting all of her nerves on fire. 

"I know what I want," she said, and she didn't have to  _ try  _ to inject a hazy lowness in her voice that reflected the haze in her mind. He was looking down at her, his lips pressed together with an almost nervous expression on his face. “I want  _ you,” _ she said, to clarify, and her face grew warm at the intimate admission, and she looked away from his eyes as she rolled against his length once more.

"By the fucking  _ Goddess,"  _ he groaned, and he dropped from his palms to his forearms, and in a quick motion he thrust into her with her fingers guiding him, one hand at her hip to position her more comfortably against him, the other pressing her leg into her torso to open her up even more.

She couldn't help the loud, drawn out, high-pitched "Oh!" that escaped from her lips, or the accidental scrape of her nails against the nape of his neck as he pushed into her, or the fact that her eyes squeezed closed and she arched her back against the mattress. 

His breath shuddered against her face, and his hand at her thigh was squeezing tightly. He drew back, almost completely out of her, and then he slowly pushed forward again.

"Felix," she sighed, and she cupped his face in her hands. He started slowly, reverently, as though she were a fragile thing or as though he wanted to say frozen in each moment. But Annette urged him on, wrapping the leg he wasn't pushing upward around his hip, raking her nails up his back to urge him on, _faster,_ _harder, more._

Annette was always one to be quite vocal--she had a habit of talking a bit too much sometimes, and she loved singing her silly songs to herself or to anyone she knew wouldn’t tease her for it--and it seemed the habit carried over to the bedroom. She hummed against his skin, burying her face into his neck, raking her nails up his back as he drove into her. She was warm all over, and Felix’s skin against hers was only making her warmer. 

He was pushing her leg further back into her torso, squeezing at her thigh as he did, and she adjusted beneath him and hooked her knee over his shoulder. Felix’s expression shifted at this, and a small part of her felt very proud that she’d incorporated meditation and stretching into her white magic studies. He plunged inside deeply, and she sighed as his movements stoked the growing pool of heat in her lower belly. She ran her hands over his skin, scraping her nails gently over his chest, his biceps, and over the constellations of scars that shone under the silvery light of the full moon. 

The rhythm of his thrusts were slow and gentle, and not too deep but still enough to satisfy her. He was working steadily to something faster, something deeper, and she kept up her soft litany of his name against his skin and the chorus of soft moans as their hips met. This seemed to be urging him to keep at it, to increase pressure, to run his hands over her body as he rocked into her.

All of her nerves were tense, building up to her orgasm like the string of a bow pulled back before the arrow flew. She could feel it in her curled toes as he fucked her, that tension lighting every part of her body in a pleasant fire, lightning cracking through her blood.

“Felix,” she cried, desperately, and her voice was so high pitched and unstrung, it would have made her blush if she weren’t so far gone. “Felix I’m--I’m almost--” she babbled, and she curled her fingers into a tight fist as she threw her arm over her forehead. 

“Don’t,” he growled, and his fingers were impossibly hot as they curled around her wrist and pulled her arm away to press it into the mattress. “I want to see your face.”

Annette bit down into her bottom lip as her orgasm took hold of her, and her hips jerked forward into Felix who was driving into her quickly now. She squeezed her eyes shut against the waves of pleasure crashing in her lower belly up to her chest, and she brought the arm that Felix was not pressing into the duvet up to his shoulder, where she gripped him tightly. One leg was still thrown over his shoulder and the other she pressed against his hip, trying to urge him into her.

She panted as the tension lifted, resolved, and suddenly the position she was in was starting to become uncomfortable. 

“Annette,” Felix panted, and she gently slid her wrist out from between his fingers and brushed some of his loose hair behind his ear.

“It’s okay,” she whispered encouragingly, and his amber eyes flashed up to hers, pale in the moonlight. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, and suddenly he moved off of her and pulled out, and before Annette understood what he was doing, hot cum splashed over her stomach as he panted over her. “Seiros,” he said, and he kneeled between her legs and wiped his damp forehead with the back of his hand. “Sorry, I--I didn’t want to--”

“It’s fine,” Annette said quickly, and she pushed up onto her elbows. “It was kind of hot, anyway.”

Felix blinked at her, and she was worried she was being too forward, but instead of commenting on it he reached over the side of the bed for his discarded shirt and handed it to her. She used it to wipe her skin clean, wrinkling her nose at the mess.

His cock was still hard, and Annette was tempted to touch it and start something again but they  _ had _ been up all night in the cold and getting into bed seemed like a fantastic idea.

She wasn't sure if she should dress and head to her own room or if she should expect to stay here.

The moon, making its gradual descent to disappear beneath the rolling hills of Fraldarius, shone on them, and Annette sighed as she looked out at it. So much destruction from such a pretty thing.

Perhaps guessing her thoughts, Felix patted the space beside him. "Come on. Don't think about it too much."

She leaned into him as she nestled against the pillows at the head of the bed. He trailed his fingers over her skin, tracing the curve of her waist, then the swell of her hips, then let his fingers trace absently over her spine at the small of her back.

"What happens tomorrow?" she asked as she settled against his chest. His heart was beating a steady rhythm beneath his ribs. 

"It's a busy day. You'll all head back home and this moon's new victims will be brought here. We'll need to start following up on wolf attacks across Fodlan, and--"

"What do you mean,  _ 'you'll all?'"  _ Annette interrupted.

Felix glanced over at her. "We can't keep last month's unchanged victims here. We don't have the room."

"You're expecting  _ me _ to go?" she demanded, and at her rising tone, he stiffened underneath her. 

"Well," he began, and he shifted his gaze to her before turning it to the moon as it sank in the horizon. "You don't have to leave straight away. You're a noble, so if it's more convenient you can leave in a few days."

"A few days?" she echoed, sitting up and pulling the sheet around her to hide her body from him. 

"What?" he demanded, obviously growing annoyed or defensive or both.

"I just--we just--what the hell? We just had sex! That wasn't a parting gift!"

He frowned at that. "I asked you if you were sure."

"I  _ know,  _ but I didn't think you were going to turn me away immediately!"

"Annette," he said hotly. "This isn't the place for you.

She raised her eyebrows and wrapped the sheet more firmly around her torso, pulling away from Felix's body as she kneeled against the mattress. "Says who? You?"

"Says anyone," he snorted. He leaned back on his elbow as he talked to her. "You're a baron's daughter. You have a cushy life of marriage to some noble ahead of you. This place is dangerous."

"I can fight," she snapped, and she held a hand up between them. A sigil flared to life, its light overpowering the fading light of the moon, and wond whipped up between them, disturbing her hair from where it rested on her shoulders.

Felix snatched her forearm. His frown was stony. "This is no School of Sorcery classroom. This is not even a battlefield. We don't fight men. We fight deranged beasts. And they don't even have to kill you to beat you."

Annette let her sigil die out. Tears were blurring her vision, and they were hot and angry. Annette has a terrible habit of crying when she was overwhelmed, and now was an inopportune time. With Felix holding one arm and the other clutching at the sheet around her torso, she couldn't even wipe them away. "But…"

"I know what you're thinking, Miss Dominic," he said, and the respectful use of her surname made the tears spill over past her eyelashes. He pulled her closer roughly, and with the sheet wrapped around her legs she stumbled into him. "You're thinking that I'm evil, or that I don't care about you. But it's not true. It's  _ because _ I care about you that I send you away." He raised a hand to her cheek and brushed away the trail of a tear with his thumb. The gesture was tender, and Annette wasn't expecting it. He was confusing her, with his words, his attitude, and his actions all speaking different languages. 

More tears spilled over her cheeks. 

"I care for you very much," he said softly. "That's why I  _ must _ send you away."

She tried to yank her arm away, but Felix held firm and she only ended up pulling herself even closer into him. 

"Felix," she said, and her voice wavered. He wouldn't stop tenderly wiping her tears away.  _ "Sir Felix,"  _ she adjusted, trying to make her tone more sharp and cutting.

He dropped his hand from her face and he made no attempt to keep her arm in his grasp.

"You  _ are _ evil." She crawled to the end of the bed and, in as dignified a manner as possible, she gathered her clothes from where they were scattered about the floor. "I shall leave with the rest of your flock in the morning," Annette said, and she tried to hold the sheet in front of her as she dressed. She managed to pull her dress on over the sheet without too much trouble, then dropped it down as she tightened the dress in place. The cut was a bit indecent without her turquoise sweater beneath it, but she at least felt more dignified like this. 

"Annette," Felix tried as he wrapped the sheet around his waist.

"Good evening, Sir Felix," Annette said, and she bowed slightly to him as she wadded the rest of her clothes in her hands and slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm goint to leave this section as its own part, just because this is mostly pwp and I don't want to bog it down with too much plot when it can stand its own. Part 3 will continue the story. Anyway this isn't my first time writing straight-up porn but it is my first time posting so! Comments would be nice lol!


End file.
